Hand Of Sorrow
by purpledragon6
Summary: Short song fic about out favorite pair.


**A/N: Nervous as all fuck because its been such a long while since I last wrote a Black Butler song fic that actually starred the main characters. *Deep breath and hits the play button* BRING IT ON! Just kidding, I've actually been sitting on this idea for years now. I first heard this song my freshman year of High School while on Pandora and I just never got around to it up until now. Sorry if its not my best work but I am writing this in one of my classes out of boredom.**

**Song: Within Temptations Hand of Sorrow. **

**Rated: T because I am paranoid.**

**Pairings: Squint. **

**Warnings: None.**

**Additional Notes: Please listen to this song. Its really good.**

* * *

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand, to watch you to shield you, or kill on command._

* * *

He had long since forgotten how long he had been in there. In the dark and bloodied cage that had kept him from the light of the world, he wondered how long it had been. Days, months, years maybe? Or no time at all. This lone question festered in the back of his mind, slowly bringing himself to madness as he began to make up the answers himself, figuring that he was going to die in this place, so time did not matter now. The days that would be spent screaming and begging, all but fell on deaf ears, or so it seemed at the time, for the day soon came that he was finally set free, by a darkened hand, and a faceless man.

It terrified the child at first, the hand that was such a sickly white color and yet the nails were black as coal, there was also a scarred patch of skin that rose oddly to create a circle like shape. Upon spotting this chance to escape, the child found that he did not care, and when the offer of a contract was brought up, he was more than quick to accept. No question was given and no answer was needed. The contract formed may have been far from the child's grasp of knowledge, being something that he would never understand, but that's how he would come to prefer it.

All his life, secrets had been kept from him. He thought that his father's line of work had been the tipper in the scale of lies, but now the blood of the demon and his true intentions were at the top. The only painful truth that came from the demon was what the cost of one contract was.

"Your soul." The demon said, a small smirk grazing his invisible lips as he watch the captured child. "Do we still have a deal?"

"If you obtain my soul, then I will never see my parents again. Though with no God to or angels to bring me to the gates of Heaven, then my death will be as meaningless as my life." In his voice, he did not sound remorseful or regretful. "With you, I may finally get my revenge and with it, bring embarrassment of those who have harmed me."

"And without, you will never carry out this goal. Though, you will still have what remains of your family in the end." The demon pointed out smugly. "So I ask again, do we have a deal?"

The child looked up suddenly, searching the darkness for a pair of eyes that he could look into for any signs of lie. Anger surged in the pit of his stomach as he thought over the two options and snapped his eyes shut. His honor, or love of his family. With no ultimatum, with no chance of having both, the choice was seemingly clear. With a boldness to his voice, he answered.

"Yes." With this, his eyes flashed opened.

One was sky blue, as blue as the day the boy was first born. The other, had been altered and was now as dark pink as the fresh blood on the ground around them. This would be proof of their agreement, and as they left the dreaded holding chamber of the cult, the child knew that this would only be a mosquito bite compared to what was in store for his life now.

* * *

_The curse of his powers tormented his life. Obeying the crown was a sinister price. _

* * *

The thoughts that would plague his dreams at night upon his arrival home were becoming more evident. They started out small, with the memories of all of the past Aristocrats of Evil perishing, their final cries echoing everywhere in the dream, slowly consuming the boy who heard them until he would awaken. Images soon began to mix with these, of his red-headed aunt, fiancée, and mother. All dying violently on a bloodstained chessboard, leaving nothing behind but a lone queen and her pawn. Until then, the pawn had also destroyed but rather than dying like the others did, this one fell into darkness and would continue on forever. It was nights like this that he found himself screaming in his sleep.

Upon awakening, he would be greeted by the sight of his concerned butler, who he would simply brush off and attempt to go back to sleep. Though, a simple glance down at the ring on his thumb, and he knew that sleep would not be an easy thing to obtain tonight. As quietly as he could, he kissed his beloved ring, his collar that marked him as the queens watchdog, and then shut his mismatched eyes. The never ending fall would begin again shortly after.

_'It will all be over soon.'_ He would think, or rather he knew. _'Then you will die, just as they all have before you. Your sins are never to be justified. You signed your death wish the day you made your choice... The day you said 'Yes'.'_

He was content with this. With knowing that his original wish of seeing mother and father again would never happen, that all they would ever be now were day dreams. He was also content with knowing that his sorrow would never be relived from him upon his death, that in his final hours all that would come would be pain and darkness. A pair of ruby eyes would be the last thing he would ever see and he would see in that moment who he had truly made his agreement with.

Some many years would pass him bringing him closer and closer to his death. So much would be sacrificed to bring his goal closer to his grasp, even the love of his remaining family and their happiness. At the end of the day though, he found himself not caring because in the end, it would be well worth the struggle. In the end, darkness and judgment would fall over all of those involved in this train of events. In the end everything would be justified.

_'It will all be worth it.' _


End file.
